wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Alchemist
Alchemist is a male NightWing, and was originally property of FourFlames. He makes an appearance in 'Wings of Fire: The Four Flames Saga' and was intended to be a main protagonist in the formerly upcoming prequel, 'Taking to the Skies.' He is Superior's father. Description Alchemist is an ordinary-looking black NightWing, with darker stripes down his oversized snout instead of lighter. His smaller-than-usual horns and under scales are white, and his scales glint with a dark lavender sheen. His eyes are serious, dull and gray. Alchemist is a very busy dragon. He is a dedicated scientist, pursuing in the fields of biology and chemistry. He is a good-hearted dragon. However he is extremely stern and serious and often has no time for being the fun dragon he is deep down. He is very strict with himself about being friendly and having friends; he thinks it is the one part of a dragon's life that keeps them sane. Alchemist's main studying field is avians, particularly birds of prey. He has a huge aviary consisting of 23 different species of owls, 37 different species of hawk, and at least two of each kind. Powers Alchemist has the abilities of a canon NightWing. He can breathe fire and blend into shadows. He can also use his intelligence to his advantage. Relationships THE AVIARY: Alchemist practically dotes on all of the birds in his gigantic aviary. He loves each and every one of them, and gives them all names and feeds them, and pretty much treats them like children. Lucifer O. Quimby: Lucifer, a Western Screech Owl, is one of the most intelligent owls in Alchemist's whole aviary and his personal favorite. He has been trained to speak Pyrrhian and means what he says, too. Lucifer is also very useful and assists Alchemist as a messenger, or will retrieve things for him. Alchemist spends many hours with his little owl friend. SUPERIOR: Although Alchemist constantly has work to do, he loves his daughter Superior more than his birds and chemistry, and that's really saying something. He was proud of her from day one and was even more overjoyed when he reunited with her after forced to give her up. SKYBOUNTY: Alchemist is constantly bickering with his mate, mostly because of the beliefs she has over the terms of magic and legend, which he believes are both false. But he loves her dearly, just as much as he loves Superior, and dedicates as much time to her as he can. THRASHER: Despite being friends with the rough Sandwing, he is right to be wary of him. The Sandwing's tough personality and proneness to crush things and talk dirty can easily make him disturbed. But he knows that Thrasher is a friend and wouldn't hurt him, even though he would punch other dragons in the face to keep his friends safe. FENNEC: The protective and loyal Sandwing is one of Alchemist's closest friends. She is a little bit boastful and likes to talk about fighting, however. But he will usually remind her about that and she'll stop. He finds her intriguing and thinks she can be a bit hilarious at times. Even though she's not nearly as educated as he is, he likes her anyways, for who she is and not who she isn't. STRIGIFORMES: Strigi is Alchemist's best friend in the whole world. The clever Skywing loves to discuss science and mathematics with him, and Alchemist can't help but laugh along with him. Even if Strigiformes can be a little mean, that doesn't mean that he's a bad dragon. They feel each others' pain like true friends, not fake friends. STORMCROSSING (DECEASED): Stormcrossing was very close to Alchemist, because she was his best friend's mate. He admired her bravery and willing to lay down her life. She was friendly, loyal, and practically perfect. He grieved her death as though she was hi own sister. FIRN (DECEASED): Alchemist thought Firn was a little bit too crafty. But he admired her respect for friendship and for her friends. He envied her stealthy, cunning abilities. GAIA: Alchemist had a deep respect for Gaia. She was loyal and generous and not afraid to step in, although had a hard time picking sides for things. She was the friendliest dragon in the whole group. She tried to be a close friend to all of the other dragons in their group. Quotes "Well what a coincidence! 'Strigiformes' is the scientific name for owls!" "Woah! Watch it with that serum there, will you Lucifer?" "Well sure, I guess you could do that..." "I MISSED YOU!" *squashes* Trivia Alchemist is obsessed with feathers. Category:NightWings Category:Males Category:Occupation (Scientist) Category:Content (FourFlames) Category:Characters